All You need is Love
by Koolkat007
Summary: FF7 FF8 crossover, cloud squall slash. Two jilted heroes cross paths at a tavern between worlds... This one's for u, Vbabe!
1. All you need is love

"All you need is love…" the Beatles proclaimed from the speaker above Cloud's head. He absently twirled his sword around and impaled it. "Loooooooooooove…" the Beatles croaked as it died. He knocked back a bottle of beer in one gulp, and then took out the next speaker in line with the empty bottle.

"All you need is love… bullshit." He muttered.

"…Watch the glass." Squall said as he shook bits of glass out of his hair. He drew his gun blade and swiftly shot out the two remaining speakers. He drained his own beer.

"Women…" Cloud continued, his voice gradually rising in volume with every gulp of beer. "…the good ones die on ya. The others wear tight clothing to get 'cha all hot and bothered and then refuse to put out. Even after you save their fucking life!"

"too true…" Squall sighed in reply. He had been less than pleased with Rinoa's decision to take her dog to a special training school that was a long way away, and even less pleased with the man she'd chosen to escort her there. The line about there not being a hot enough sun to melt his ice-cold heart had hurt, too. Just when he had finally thought he might be warming up to her a little, she hooks up with a vamp.

Cloud settled for just slamming _this_ empty down hard enough to crack the bar. How he cracked good oak without shattering the bottle was beyond Squall. "I need some 'un who's as strong as me. Who doesn need resc'ing. Can't fail 'er then. I need some 'un who's as horny as me, soshe don't jus teash me all the time.."

"…Sounds like your ideal woman's a guy." Squall replied dryly.

Cloud looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Duuude… I think you're right. You're a geniush man, no you're my soul mate!" He leaned over and kissed Squall soundly on the lips.

Squall's eyes widened. As he caught Cloud, who'd leaned into the kiss a bit much and fallen off his barstool, he thought, "Ah, what the Hell. I'll probably regret this in the morning…" He whispered in Cloud's ear. "Your place or mine?"

The last trace of drunken slurring faded from Cloud's voice as he said, "Yours. I'm sharing a room with Red XIII to save Gil." Squall silenced him with another kiss, and whisked his golden-haired "princess" up the stairs.


	2. The Hero don't always get the girl

Cloud awakened the next morning with a pounding headache and a vague sense that he should feel guilty about something. He flushed as he remembered pulling off Squall's Seedee uniform without bothering to undo the fasteners, Squall's fingers undoing his zipper and then… He smiled, finding that he didn't feel guilty, not even a little bit. Granted his ass ached a little, but last night had been just…. Incredible.

Silently swearing that he'd be on top next time, he finally realized that the pounding wasn't just his headache. Someone was pounding on his door. "Correction, Squalls door." He thought, casting a glance around the room. His eyes finally settled on his bedmate, whose eyes eased open slowly, as though their owner sensed his gaze. "Who's that?" Squall asked.

Before long, he had his answer.

A feminine voice yelled, "Squall, are you okay? There are pieces of your clothing all over the hallway! It's like some savage beast ripped them apart."

The aforementioned 'savage beast' gave Squall a shy smile.

"I'm fine, Selphie. Go away." Squall yelled back.

"No, seriously boy, what's up with you? Whoever it was didn't leave us any fragments big enough for us to settle our long-standing bet on whether you wore boxers or briefs!" A deeper feminine voice demanded.

"That would be Questis." Squall murmured quietly to Cloud, chewing on an ear. "Funny, I don't remember by underwear coming off until after we got in the room… "

"Me neither, I think they just found your undershirt." Cloud replied equally quietly, shivering with pleasure. He then screamed at the still closed door, "Neither, well at least last night. He was wearing a thong! It was purple! " For a moment, he was rewarded with blessed silence. Then the pounding resumed, doubled.

Then it quieted for a moment's more as yet another feminine voice enquired, "Have either of you two seen a blonde dude with weird glowing green eyes?"

"I'm in here, Tifa, You can call off the hunt." Cloud replied, resignedly. He and Squall exchanged a look that asked quite clearly "How do we explain this?"

Squall settled the matter. "We put off explaining as long as possible, of course." He said before biting down on Cloud's ear hard enough to elicit another gasp of pleasure from the other man. Cloud rolled over, freeing his ear, and kissed Squall hard on the mouth, reaching down with his other hand to encircle the warm hardness that had filled him so wonderfully the night before. This time it was Squall who cried out in pleasure.

Cloud pulled back far enough from the kiss to whisper to Squall, "I'm on top this time." He fell back to kissing Squall as deeply as he could, simultaneously running his fingers up and down the hard length of him.

This time Squall pulled away enough to gasp, "Yes, anything. Just soon!"

The ensuing foreplay was enough for them to block out the pounding on the door that was now louder then ever. The pair on the bed completely failed to hear Selphie curse "Damn Deadbolts."

They also failed to hear Questis curse at a broken nail, and the tell tale "chink" of slots falling into place as Tifa hit her limit break. Their mutual screams of pleasure as they came even drowned out the crash of Tifa breaking the door down, which is assuredly why neither of the normally agile men dodged as the door came crashing down on top of them, with Tifa, Yuffie, Questis, and Selphie close behind. The FFVII victory theme dutifully played, and each of the girls gained ten experience points from defeating the door.

"Where are they?" Tifa asked from her perch on the door. Questis mutely pointed with her whip at a foot sticking out from beneath. Tifa scrambled down as Yuffie and Selphie lifted the door.

"When did you get here?" Selphie asked the ninja.

"I've been here all along, you just didn't notice me. Well, let find out if Tifa killed cloud and what's his name."

"Squall." Selphie corrected stiffly.

"I think they're just knocked out." Tifa said, "Any one got any phoenix downs?"

Questis winced. "That wood grain pattern on his butt cheeks looks pretty painful.."

(_a/n thanks for reading, review please this is my first slash fic.)_


	3. You Cant Always Get What You Want

Tifa poured a couple phoenix downs on the unconscious pair. Cloud opened an eye, wincing at the room's brightness. Disentangling himself from his newfound lover, the first sight he saw as he rolled over was a gloved fist aimed for his face. "Cloud, you asshole! How could you.." Tifa screamed. He winced and feeblely attempted to dodge, but the crack of flesh hitting flesh came before he had gotten out of the way.

"Funny, that hurt less then I expected," Cloud thought, before blinking a couple times and realizing that Tifa hadn't connected with his face at all, but with a very familiar hand.

"Don't touch him. How could he what? Offer to someone else what you didn't take when he offered?" Squall said coldly. He let a little warmth creep into his voice as he tousled Cloud's hair "He's mine now." Tifa broke out in tears and ran from the room. Squall finally moved the hand he'd shielded Cloud's face with, letting a warm droplet fall as he did so. Cloud reached up and touched his nose, and brought the liquid he found smeared there to his lips.

"Blood? Are you hurt, Squall? Let me see." He grabbed Squall's hand and rotated it until he could see the small cut on his palm, probably from the edge of the armor in Tifa's glove. Cloud made a low, worried noise, and licked the smeared blood away from the wound so he could see it better.

Squall gently pulled his hand away, laughing softly. "It's nothing, just a scratch, here let me get the blood on your nose." As good as his word, Squall leaned over and licked the blood off of Cloud's nose. Then he looked away at something, and laughed a little harder. "Would ya look at that." He gently directed Cloud's attention to the doorway.

Yuffie had followed Tifa out of the room, and was kissing her cheeks repeatedly. Tifa had stopped bawling, perplexed. "Yuffie, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing your tears away, duh!" Yuffie replied cheerfully, extracting a surprised hiccupping giggle from Tifa.

Cloud laughed, turning his eyes back to Squall. "That's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"The first being?" Squall asked teasingly.

"You, duh." Cloud said, mimicking Yuffie's tone exactly. The pair broke up into gales of laughter.

Selphie had also been watching the two girls, and abruptly burst into tears. "Why? Why does everyone fall for girls like that? Why doesn't anyone like me? Is it cause my boobs are too small? And you two, you should be ashamed, flaunting yourselves like that! Put some clothes on!" She stomped her foot for emphasis, and broke the heel off of her boot. She climbed gingerly to her feet, and hopped out on one foot. As she left, she called back to Questis "You gonna watch them all day?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw that yes, there was one more woman in the room, the older one with the whip.

Questis sighed. "The thought had occurred to me. Don't get your panties in a knot, Selphie, I haven't seen Squall this happy since Rinoa wandered off with that Valantino dude. But now that you pointed out to them that I'm here, I'll leave. Give 'em a little privacy." She left, giving the couple a little wink on her way out. Clutched in her left hand was a pair of red plaid boxers.

Squall grabbed a bundle of clothing out of a drawer, and said, "I could use a shower, you?" He tossed a bundle twin to the one he was holding to Cloud.

"Only if you're willing to share." Cloud replied, shooting Squall another grin.

"Kind of a tight squeeze, but we should be able to fit." Squall replied. "When we're done, I had better go settle with the manager about the door."

Well, I'd better give you something pleasant to remember during that conversation," Cloud replied, "As that was mostly my fault." The pair went into the bathroom and shut the door.


End file.
